Other Voices (Part 2)
After Unicron called out the "termination sequence", the Maximals had a bad feeling about this, as the Bio-Dome launched a powerful laser at the Second-Moon, as Blackarachnia and Tarantulas knocked out Rhinox and Dinobot, as they became badly damaged. As the laser hits the Moon, Cheetor and Tigatron get worried, as Tigatron calls it "the light at the end of the world", but then, Optimus calls Cheetor and Tigatron, and demands them to return to the Axalon...Code-X! Rattrap becomes worried, but Optimus and Airazor try to calm him down by saying that Rhinox will help save the day by finding a way to deal with the Vok (Aliens). But meanwhile, Unicron says the Sequence is engaged, and tells the laser to return to Nexus Zero. But at the Darksyde, Terrorsaur and Scorponok are happy with the aliens and Second-Moon gone, but an angry Megatron tells them that they did NOT scare them away...as the computer magnifies the image...revealing that the Second-Moon is actually a planet-destroying weapon...the Planet Buster! The Second-Moon then flashes, and corkscrews open, as the middle-eye gets electrocuted, and form into a crater-hole for a laser to be launched, but it takes time to charge up! Scorponok and Terrorsaur become worried, but Megatron demands them to seal the base, as the computer reveals what Tarantulas and Blackarachnia did to Rhinox and Dinobot, but things get bad when Inferno is heading towards their position, as the Maximal-Shields are down! Inferno then arrives to an angry-not-cooperating Tarantulas and Blackarachnia, working on a Stasis Pod, but Inferno soon arrives and knocks out Tarantulas by burning him and knocking the weapons out of both spiders' hands, but Blackarachnia easily takes Inferno's gun-weapon and defeats Inferno easily, but Inferno knocking Tarantulas out makes Megatron angry, but Blackarachnia has an idea! But Rattrap, Optimus, and Airazor get worried when the Axalon's shields are down and that the Planet Buster is activated, as Cheetor and Tigatron make their way back to base, but, when Rattrap makes an annoying comment..."Shut up, Rattrap!" Optimus and Airazor angrily call out. But meanwhile, with Inferno defeated, Blackarachnia decides to get the data-flow herself to finish that Stasis Pod herself...but after a hologram-version of 3 Tarantulas freaks her out, she manages to collect the data-flow (just BARELY!!!), as Rattrap and Optimus see what the Planet Buster looks like from the computer, but are strange to see that Rhinox and Dinobot are not home...until Airazor points out she found them stuck in spider-webs after stepping on spider-silk! Cheetor and Tigatron get Dinobot and Rhinox to the RC Chambers, and Rattrap and Airazor are sent to rid of Tarantulas and Blackarachnia, but Optimus wants them functional (much to Rattrap's annoyance and dismay...TWICE!!!). But meanwhile, back at the Darksyde, as Megatron studies Tarantulas and Blackarachnia's plan carefully on the computer, Scorponok warns Megatron...that the Planet Buster is fully charged now...and the laser has just fired at the planet, and the computer warns Optimus that the laser is a giant-humongous-fire-laser, that's enough to ignite the Energon deposits...and destroy Earth!!! The laser then causes a awful-chain reaction, which Megatron likes...and he's starting to like the aliens...worrying Waspinator, Scorponok, and Terrorsaur! But when Scorponok says that Megatron will save them, Megatron says that Tarantulas ''will...but the Maximal-shields are still at full power, meaning an angry Megatron can't get contact now! But, meanwhile, back at the Axalon...the Stasis Pod is finished by Blackarachnia!...but she is captured by Airazor and Rattrap, not listening to her "truce!", but...after Rattrap reports to Optimus that they have captured Blackarachnia...and they have an idea! The Stasis Pod that Blackarachnia finished could be used as a flying-ship to get close enough and destroy the Planet Buster! Another way to destroy it is to clog it up! Optimus then says ''HE'S the only one to get inside the Stasis Pod, only since Cheetor, Tigatron, and Airazor want to go too, so Optimus doesn't get killed or hurt, but Optimus says only a flier can do it, not even Airazor can do it, and Rattrap doesn't even WANT TO DO IT!!! But as Blackarachnia teases the Maximals, Airazor knocks her out, as Rattrap agrees with her...and Optimus flies the Stasis Pod, since all of the Maximals (excluding Cheetor, humiliated), and Rattrap asks if he can have the Axalon if Optimus doesn't come back, but, and Optimus says...no! But then, Optimus goes outside and flies the Stasis Pod, and isn't injured or damaged by the laser...YET!!! But after Megatron finds out that Optimus instead of Tarantulas is flying the Stasis Pod...Megatron is already happy! Cheetor then gets a signal of the Planet Buster, the laser, the Stasis Pod, and Optimus, learning it from Rhinox, shocking Airazor, but Rhinox gives a silent "Optimus"...sleeping inside the Stasis Pod...but meanwhile, almost halfway to the Planet Buster's core, Optimus takes off his gas-head-face-mouth-mask, but...uh...when everyone gets worried, Optimus is about to open the Pod-Hatch from the Stasis Pod to destroy the Planet Buster, but he can't...because the Pod-Hatch is closed-sealed-shut with magnet power! It's locked closed!!! But...guess who's behind it?...Megatron!!! Megatron explains what he did, making Optimus scared and worried, since, no matter how hard he tries...he ''CAN'T GET OUT!!! THIS WORRIES THE MAXIMALS!!! AND ONLY 10 SECONDS LEFT UNTIL HE REACHES THE CORE!!! 10...9...8...7...6...5..., ''and when Optimus yells "MMMMMEEGGAAATTTROOON!!!!!!!", ''ONLY 4 SECONDS LEFT!!! ...4...3...2...1...0! KABOOM!!! ''The Stasis Pod then clogs up the Planet Buster, destroying the Planet Buster and the laser as it explodes...but Optimus is destroyed as well! Optimus Primal...was dead. The End? Until next time!